1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a carrier system and method for hung windows, and more particularly relates to an carrier system and method for easy removal of hung windows from a captured jamb.
2. Background and Material Information
Captured jamb-type hung windows are known in the art for being useful in impact-resistant window applications, in areas of high winds and the like, whereas non-captured jamb designs (primarily used in tilting window systems) are generally too weak for applications in areas of high winds. In such captured-jamb systems, the jamb has a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration to prevent the window sash from being dislodged from the jamb during high winds or other impact. One such captured jamb design is disclosed in the “Ultralift Takeout System II” manufactured by Caldwell Manufacturing Company, of Rochester, N.Y. (the “Caldwell System”).
In the Caldwell System, a carrier 21B81 supports a bracket assembly 21B72, the latter which is screwed to a window sash, and the window may slide along guide rails of the window jamb. The carrier is attached to an ultra-lift balance, and has a swingable hook portion that is engageable with a 45° lance. To remove the window of the Caldwell System, the user must remove sash plate 21B88, 21B89 from the bottom of the sash to access the swingable hook portion of the carrier. The user then reaches into the jamb area and pivots the hook, and then slides the window until the swingable hook portion of the carrier engages the lance, thereby securing the carrier in place. Once the carrier is secured in place, the window may be lifted to disengage the bracket assembly from the carrier, so that the window can be removed.
Caldwell discloses a rather complicated and expensive system, and requires a significant amount time to remove the window sash, since, e.g., the sash must first be unscrewed. Also, since the user must reach up into the jamb area to lock the carrier to the jamb, the user may injure his or her fingers. Additionally, once the swingable hook portion engages the lance, the carrier is secured against movement in only one direction, i.e., the upward direction, as the carrier is upwardly biased by the spring of the balance. In the event that the balance is disengaged from the carrier while the carrier is secured (either intentionally or accidentally), the carrier is no longer upwardly biased and may then come crashing down, potentially damaging the window and/or injuring the user. Further, because the carrier must be able to slide over the lance, the carrier must be formed in a “W” configuration, adding to manufacturing complexity and cost.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,000 to NOBES discloses a takeout apparatus for aluminum window sash 12, the apparatus having a carrier 20 that slides along a window jamb or frame 11. The sash has a sash clip 25 that engages a carrier 20, the latter having extensions 21 that engage a retainer spring 29 attached to the frame. As described in col. 4, lines 43–55, to remove the window sash from the frame, the sash must be raised to its upper limit of travel to allow the carrier extensions 21 to engage the spring, thereby locking the sash in position. Once locked, the sash clip 25 may be disengaged from the carrier 20, and the sash may then be removed from the frame 11.
However, there are several disadvantages to NOBES. For example, since the sash must be raised to its upper limit of travel, where the retainer spring 29 is located, the range of opening of the window is reduced. Additionally, removing the window sash when it is at its uppermost limit of travel creates the unnecessary hazard of lifting a heavy window sash from such a high location.